Never Eat Cheesecake Before Bed
by Mikila
Summary: A collaboration of strange dreams the Z characters have after they eat cheesecake for dessert at the Briefs' dinner party. Contains the dreams of 17 Z characters and an ending moral (refer to the title...)
1. Introduction

NEVER EAT CHEESECAKE BEFORE BED  
  
Disclaimer: No yo...uh...(however you say "own" in spanish) DBZ. (translation: I no own DBZ)  
  
Warning: I can't really think of one. DREAMS have no limits! So you CAN'T say someone is OCC... (but if they WEREN'T dreams, then the characters likely would be)  
  
  
  
  
INTRODUCTION  
  
  
There are many pieces of wise advice a person may give to you, but none is wiser than this, for the penalty of not taking THIS advice could cause great adversity, as you shall shortly see. The advice is this: Never eat Cheesecake before bed. Any DBZ character that was there at that party that night. Any character who ATE the dessert of death and then proceeded to sleep that night, will tell you HEED this advice.  
  
  
And now, let us look in on how our story began:  
  
  
"Ok, everybody! Time for dessert!" Bulma walked into the room, wheeling a cart with four giant cheescakes sitting on top. "Goku, stop drooling!"  
  
  
"Boys! Sit down until you're served!" Chichi spat at the two young demi-sayain who would have devoured everything if not for her efforts. And that would have left noone for the other 14 guests (which would have been a good thing, had they known the consequences of eating cheesecake before bed...*wink*).  
  
  
"Ok, everybody. Who wants straight cheescake?"  
  
  
"I do!" both the young boys were first to speak up.  
  
  
"All right, Trunks and Goten," Bulma answered dishing out one slice to each of them. After giving a slice to Chichi, Mrs. Briefs, and 18, Bulma held up the next cake. "Who wants strawberry cheesecake?"  
  
  
"I do!" both young boys were AGAIN the first to speak.  
  
  
"No, now you two...you are only allowed ONE type of cake."  
  
  
"Aww," the children whined, pouting.  
  
  
"Strawberries! Yeah!" Marron spoke up.   
  
  
Videl was the only other one for strawberry, so Bulma decided she would have a piece herself.  
  
  
"Ok, how about chocolate cheesecake?"  
  
  
"Aw, Mom, you should have told us BEFORE what kinds you had and that we could only have one," Trunks complained. "Can't I PLEASE have chocolate??"  
  
  
"After everyone else is served and you finish your first piece, then MAYBE," Bulma glared at her son.  
  
  
Master Roshi, Krillin, Goku, Gohan, Mr. Popo and the Ox King all opted for chocolate.  
  
  
"I take it the rest of you would like blueberry then?" Bulma confirmed.  
  
  
Everyone but Vegeta nodded. HE, instead, grunted, crossing his arms. "TRUE Sayains do NOT eat CHEESEcake!"  
  
  
Bulma scowled at him. "Vegeta, don't be so cranky!"  
  
  
"Absolutely not! I have had my fill already and desserts are BAD for you!" he glared at his son, who was chowing down.  
  
  
Trunks stared at him sheepishly for a moment, then shrugged and continued eating.  
  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and dished up a piece of blueberry cheesecake for Dende, Piccolo, and Professor Briefs.  
  
  
And so, all the people who had eaten dinner this night at the Capsule Corporation, except for, of course, Vegeta, proceeded to eat their cheescake. Some even had seconds. And some WOULD have had thirds, except that Bulma would not allow those some.  
  
  
"Aw, Bulma, why not?" Goku complained.  
  
  
"I don't think Chichi WANTS you having another piece," Bulma stated. "Go on now, you have to go home. Trunks needs to go to bed. Goodnight everybody!" she waved to the rest of the crowd, who were out on her front lawn getting ready to go to their various homes.  
  
  
Everything may have been fine, if only these people had waited another three or four hours before they went to sleep. If only they had eaten their cheesecake at lunch time instead of after dinner. But it hadn't happened that way. Within two hours of their desserts, everyone had gone to bed. And everyone, that had eaten cheesecake that night at Capsule Corporation, was about to learn their lesson.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Stay tuned. The first dream will be next. It will be KRILLIN. And after him will be Piccolo...and then Goku...but I tell you NO more of the order... 


	2. Krillin

CASE #1: KRILLIN  
  
  
Deep within Kame house, in the room of 18 and Krillin, Krillin was tossing and turning:  
  
  
~  
"Wake up everyone, wake up!" Krillin was frantically calling. "The house is on fire!"  
  
  
"Why do you have to start fires in the middle of the night, Krillin?!" 18 glared at her husband, one hand on her hip.  
  
  
"WHAT?! ME?! I didn't start it! I woke up and smelled smoke, that's all!"  
  
  
18 rolled her eyes with disgust as she calmly walked into their daughter's room. "Do you have ANY idea how hard it is to get Marron to sleep? And NOW I have to go wake her up..."  
  
  
"Hey there, Krillin, what's cookin'?" Master Roshi walked into the kitchen, right past the raging fire consuming the stove.  
  
  
"The HOUSE is cooking!" Krillin sweatdropped.  
  
  
"Oh, is that so?" Master Roshi chuckled, nudging Krillin and winking at him.  
  
  
"NO! The house is on FIRE! We have to call 911!" Krillin grabbed the cell phone and they all quickly made their way outside. "Wait a second...we're on an ISLAND! We CAN'T call 911!"  
  
  
As he frantically looked around the tiny island that only held the Kame house and nothing more (this is a DREAM, guys...), he realised something. "Oh no! My magazines! I have to save my magazines!"  
  
  
"What?" 18 called after him. "Krillin, what do you think you're doing!"  
  
  
But it was too late. Krillin had already run inside the house and into their bedroom. He lifted the mattress, pulled out an armful of magazine and raced back outside with a sigh of relief. "Phew! They're safe!" Suddenly he raised an eyebrow, looking at the covers. "What the... Betty Crocker's Ten Best recipes? Martha Stewart's Home Decorating Secrets?"  
  
  
"Aw, Krillin...," 18 smiled. "Were you trying to learn to be a better stay-at-home Dad while I fly jets for a living?"  
  
  
"What?! Since when do you fly jets?"  
  
  
18 looked at him with hurt. "Haven't you even NOTICED my absence the last three years??"  
  
  
"...Oh...of course I have honey!" Krillin tried to save himself.  
  
  
They all turned as a giant titlewave moved in from the ocean.  
  
  
"Daddy, what is THAT?" Marron pointed curiously.  
  
  
"Oh no! There's no where to go!" Krillin began stripping in panic, revealing his red polka-dotted long johns.  
~  
  
  
"Krillin!" 18 shoved her husband off the bed.  
  
  
Krillin's eyes snapped open. "...Wha..."  
  
  
"You were yelling something about Betty Crocker...," 18 raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
Krillin grinned stupidly. "Oh...I guess I was having a nightmare. "Boy! It must have been that cheesecake! That was the STRANGEST dream!"  
  
  
But little did Krillin know that across the Earth, and in the lookout, many others were having much STRANGER dreams...  
  
  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
I know Krillin's dream was really short. Some of these WILL be short, and some will be long. I don't know which ones yet though. Stay tuned for Piccolo's dream. It's DEFINITELY stranger than Krillin's. 


	3. Piccolo

A/N: Thanks to whoever it was that reviewed "Piccolo's Punishment" and said Piccolo would make a good daddy. I got part of the idea for this from that review! So here you go, Piccolo fans! But remember, everyone, there COULD be some OCCness...  
  
  
CASE #2: PICCOLO  
  
  
~  
Slowly Piccolo opened his eyes. He was in a warm room and hoovering above him was a blue girl with blond hair and a white hat. She was very strangely proportioned.  
  
  
"Don't you worry now, you're going to be just fine. You hit your head on a log when you were swimming this afternoon," the girl explained in an incredibly annoying high-pitched voice.  
  
  
"Who are you?" Piccolo demanded, sitting up.  
  
  
"Why I'm sister smurf, silly!" the ugly blue girl giggled. "Lilly! He's awake! Would you bring some soup?"  
  
  
"Sure! I'll be right there!" some other girl called in reply.  
  
  
Piccolo sat up, horrified and looking around the room. It had a tiny little stove where a young girl--still a child--with long blond hair and a strange hat was cooking. His head felt funny. Heavy, but not in the same way his usual turban was. He felt at it and realised there was HAIR up there! Quickly he stood, frantically seaching for a bathroom.  
  
  
"What are you looking for?" sister smurf asked him.  
  
  
"A mirror! Where's the bathroom?!"  
  
  
"Right through there," Lilly pointed, confused.  
  
  
Quickly Piccolo ran into the bathroom and gasped as he stared into the mirror. When his shock wore off he started screaming. On top of his head was a mound of black hair sticking straight up. THAT in itself wouldn't have been so bad, except that it was VEGETA's hair!  
  
  
"Gee, what do you suppose is wrong with him?" Lilly asked.  
  
  
Sister smurf shrugged. "Maybe he's constipated. That can be a real burden sometimes."  
  
  
"Daddy, what's wrong?"  
  
  
Piccolo looked down at the small green...female? tugging at his pant leg. She had two little antenas, just like him, and wore a similar outfit, minus the cape.  
  
  
"What the HECK?!" Piccolo spat.  
  
  
"Daddy, are you ok?" she repeated.  
  
  
"What did you say to me??" Piccolo couldn't believe his ears.  
  
  
The girl looked at him awkwardly, then turned and left. "Sister smurf, I think there's something wrong with my daddy!"  
  
  
"Wong wit daddy?" another Piccolo clone, this one apparently male? appeared in the room. He was a head shorter than the other one and had no hair.   
  
  
Piccolo came back in the room and stared at the two mini-nameks, apparently HIS children! But one question remained in him. How does an asexual creature have children??? Wait...TWO questions. AND, how was it his children HAD sexes???  
  
  
"Well now that you're awake, we should probably get a move on," sister smurf started for the door.  
  
  
"Yes," Lilly agreed. "We want to try and find the blue dye before dark or our mission will get much harder."  
  
  
Piccolo blinked a few times as everyone left, then he followed. He really hadno idea what was going on, but the urge to go along was strong. "Careful, Clarinet," he warned his daughter as she stepped into the vehicle Lilly and sister Smurf had built. Clarinet? Was THAT what he'd named her? What was he THINKING?!  
  
  
Piccolo closed his eyes allowing the two children to snuggle, each on one side of him. When he opened them again a few moments later he was a little surprised to find they were in a boat floating down the water on the side of a curb. For the first time he realized he couldn't have been more than an inch big!  
  
  
"Careful, everyone, the waters are really trecherous here!" Sister Smurf called.  
  
  
"Recorder, you should put a life jacket on," Clarinet helped her little brother.  
  
  
Piccolo turned to Lilly. "So what brings you here? Were's your family?"  
  
  
"Oh, they're back at home. The other Lil' Bits don't know I'm here. I kinda ran away."  
  
  
"You ran away? How come?"  
  
  
"I wanted adventure! And the boys never let me come along anywhere, so I ran away and now I'm finding some adventure on my own," Lilly explained.  
  
  
"Do you really think that's wise?"  
  
  
"Probably not, I'm only ten...but who cares?"  
  
  
"Oh well, as long as you've thought it through," Piccolo turned his attention from here and noticed they were moving along much faster now.  
  
  
"Uh-oh," Sister Smurf muttered.  
  
  
"Uh-oh? WHAT uh-oh?" Piccolo stood.  
  
  
Sister Smurf giggled. "Well, it would seem we're headed straight for the sewer and well...that wouldn't be such a good thing..."  
  
  
Piccolo's eyes widened and then they all plummeted in a free fall, splashing down in the smelly waters below. The boat was nowhere to be seen. Frantically his eyes searched the surface of the water. Recorder had popped right up, with his life jacket. Sister Smurf...well...he didn't care if SHE drowned. But the other two hadn't come up yet.  
  
  
Then Lilly sputtered to the surface, gasping in air. "Clarinet's caught in some tenneshoe laces at the bottom!" she called frantically. "Somebody help her!"  
  
  
Sister Smurf swam over to Lilly and allowed her to use her boyant body to float while Piccolo quickly dove under the water. He used his hair to cut his daughter loose from the shoelaces and then kicked to the surface, holding the young girl by the waist. She wasn't conscious, but her heart was beating.  
  
  
"Wake up," Piccolo shook the girl a few times. Finally she gurgled some water and a fish jumped from her throat, then she gasped in some air and started coughing.  
  
  
"Look out!" Sister Smurf screamed as a large boot with teeth raised out of the water in front of them.  
  
  
It's eyes had a deep glare in them and it's tongue was hanging out. Everyone screamed and then time seemed to pause.  
  
  
"Excuse me, but I'm looking for my other half. Have you seen a left boot in here?" the boot asked.  
  
  
"...uh...," nobody knew what to say.  
  
  
"Ok, well, well, thanks for your time," the boot then disapeared.  
  
  
"Well, now that that's over, let's get on with finding the blue dye," Sister Smurf swam over to the others.  
  
  
"Why exactly are we looking for blue dye?" Piccolo asked.  
  
  
"So that we can make you blue, of course! And then you and you kids will become honorary Smurfs!" she was quite excited.  
  
  
Piccolo sweat-dropped.  
~  
  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH," Piccolo shot straight to his feet, eyes wide as he looked around for a few seconds, realizing he was still safe in the lookout. "That's IT! I'm NEVER eating cheesecake again!"  
  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Up next: Goku. After that, I'm not telling because then if I decide to do somebody else I'll have to do whoever I said here first and that stiffles my flow... But review anyway. At the end you can pick which dream was your favorite. 


	4. Goku

CASE #3: GOKU  
  
  
~  
Goku sat daintily on the marbel steps, scrubbing them peacefully in his tattered dress. It was the only one he had, you know! "Sing sweet nightengale, sing sweet nightengale, hiiiiighhhhh above...," he sang.  
  
  
"Cinderellu! Stop that racket at once!" his evil step-mother, Lunch (in evil form), screeched from above.  
  
  
"I'm sorry, step-mother!" Goku called in response and then proceeded humming the song quietly instead.  
  
  
"Cinderellu!" Goku looked up as one of his aunry step-brothers hollered. "The sheets on my bed need washed again!" Gotella stormed into the room, his Goku-clone hair bouncing.  
  
  
"You were supposed to do MY homework HOURS ago!" Anagohan stormed into the room, peering down at his younger brother with irritation.  
  
  
The two started throwing blasts at each other. Just as they were each powering a Kamehameha wave, Goku interupted.  
  
  
"Wait, calm down! I already FINISHED your homework, Anagohan, and I'll put your sheets in immediately, Gotella."  
  
  
"You BETTER because I'M going to NEED them tonight! Anagohan doesn't even have to go to SCHOOL until next week!" Gotella stuck his tongue out.  
  
  
"Why you little...," Anagohan pounced at his brother.  
  
  
Goku stood as the doorbell rang. "Thank you," he curtsied politely to the message deliveror, taking the envelope.  
  
  
"What is it, what is it?" Anagohan and Gotella crowded him.  
  
  
"It's an announcement of some sort," Goku answered.  
  
  
"Cinderellu! Who was that at the door?" Lunch called angrily.  
  
  
"We got a message, step-mother!" Goku yelled.  
  
  
"Oooh, oooh, give to me!" Gotella jumped up and grabbed the envelope from his hand, promptly opening it. "Hey!" he turned as Anagohan snatched it away.  
  
  
"You can hardly even read!" Anagohan sneered.  
  
  
"Oh yeah...," Gotella scratched the back of his head with a grin.  
  
  
"It says... You are cordially invited to a ball at princess Chichi's palace where one of three magnificent door-prizes will be presented to the 15th caller."  
  
  
"Oh boy, oh boy, a ball!" Goella started jumping up and down. "What will I wear?" he asked quically, sticking a finger in his mouth.  
  
  
"What's a ball?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"Nothing YOU would ever go to!" Anagohan snickered. "It's only for PROPER people, like US."   
  
"Oh," Goku said with disapointment. "But can't I at least know what it is?"  
  
  
"It's a party where everybody dresses up and brings all sorts of balls to play with, hence the NAME, stupid! A BALL! Then they all share the balls and play for awhile and go home," Anagohan explained.  
  
  
"I know! I'll wear my orange gi!" Goella exclaimed with excitement, then grabbed his head as Anagohan smacked it. "Ow!"  
  
  
"You ALWAYS wear your orange gi, idiot! Wear something UNIQUE! Otherwise you wont be dressed up!"  
  
  
"...ok...I'll wear a tiger suit then."  
  
  
Anagohan rolled his eyes as they two left the room.  
  
  
"Gee...I sure wish I could go to the ball," Goku pouted, trudging up the stairs to his room in the attic. "I have a really cool marble to bring...," he sighed, staring out the window at the brightest star in the sky. "Oh wishing star...I wish I may, I wish I might, be able to go, to the ball tonight," he then fell asleep.  
  
  
"Get up you MORON!" Goku was hit over the head with some sort of stick.  
  
  
His eyes focussed to see an angry looking Vegeta in a puffy blue dress and tiara, holding a wand. The Diamond tiara seemed to match the natural line of his hair and the dress was covered over by a layer of fine white netting, softening its color.  
  
  
"Are you my fairy god mother?" Goku asked, excitement in his voice.  
  
  
"No, STUPID, you wished on the STAR! I'M the blue fairy!"  
  
  
"Oh. Well, are you here to grant my wish?"  
  
  
"No, I ENJOY wearing puffy blue dresses and hitting people with wands. It's my night job...," Vegeta placed one hand on his hip and glared. "YES, YOU BRAIN DEAD, WAFFLE FACE!"  
  
  
Goku cringed, muttering, "Well you don't have to be so nasty about it..."  
  
  
Vegeta waved the wand around a few times and Goku was suddenly wearing a jester outfit with bells attached to the ends of everything you could think of (almost...this is PG).  
  
  
Goku looked himself over and pouted. "Aww...I wanted to be a fairy princess..."  
  
  
"TOO BAD! DEAL with it!" Vegeta spat, changing a coat hanger into an old broken down pinto. "Oh yes, and DON'T come back at midnight! If you stay out past mid-night I can get OUT of this danged dress and YOU'LL be stuck in THAT get-up forever."  
  
  
"If you didn't want me to come back at mid-night then why did you even warn me?" Goku was confussed.  
  
  
"BECAUSE! It's in my contract, see?" Vegeta pulled out a long piece of paper and held a magnifying glass up to the fine print. "If I don't warn you, I'M stuck being the BLUE FAIRY FOREVER!" he shuddered. "Now, my work is done. DON'T be back before mid-night!!!!" he vanished.  
  
  
Goku blinked a few ties, then shrugged, climbing into the pinto. "Wait...I don't know how to drive. Hmmm....uh...go car..."  
  
  
Suddenly the car zoomed away. Goku smiled, hanging one arm out the window as the pinto sputtered to the palace.  
  
  
Gotella and Anagohan were already there. Gotella was dressed in his same orange gi, only he's painted a few black stripes on it and a few whiskers on his face. Anagohan was wearing a kangaroo costume and had a big red ball stuffed in the pouch.  
  
  
"Wow! Look at all the pretty balls!" Goku glanced around there room. There were beach balls, bouncy balls, marbles, baseballs, basketballs...even footballs! Some were clear, some were colored, some had pretty designs...Goku was in heaven.  
  
  
"May I have your attention please!" Princess Chichi announced to the restless, noisy crowd. "Everybody! You were each given a number when you walked into the room. Please look at that number at this time!"  
  
  
Goku looked down at the number stamped on the back of his hand. 7.  
  
  
"Now, there is a telephone station with the same number as you! Go find it and sit down!" Princess Chichi waited impatiently as all the people went to their assigned phone booths. Once they were all settled, she continued her instructions. "There is a phone number written in each of your booths! When I say 'start', call the number. Whoever is the 15th caller, will get to choose one of the three doors and claim their prize! Ready... START!"  
  
  
Goku looked around the room. Everyone was frantically dialing. He shrugged and did the same, but all he got was a busy signal. "Pst," he tapped the construction cone sitting next to him. "My line is busy..."  
  
  
"Just keep calling! And leave me alone!" the cone replied.  
  
  
"Somebody sure is snippy today," Goku muttered, trying again. This time he got a live voice.  
  
  
"Congratulations, you are caller 15!" the voice announced.  
  
  
"Really?" Goku smiled. "Oh boy!"  
  
  
"May I have you attention everybody! Caller 15 has been found! So STOP CALLING!" Chichi screeched. "Our winner is...," she turned away for a moment.  
  
  
"What is your name, sir?" the voice on the other end of the phone asked.  
  
  
"I'm Cinder...oh wait, no...uh...I'm...uh...Gokuella," Goku was proud of the secret name he'd come up with.  
  
  
Chichi turned to face the crowd again. "Our winner is Gokuella! Please step to the front of the room to claim your prize!"  
  
  
Goku walked, confussed for a moment as to where the front of the room was located. But he figured it out once somebody pointed out the giant arrow and the giant words that said "front of the room".  
  
  
"Hey...he looks a lot like Cinderellu, doesn't he?" Anagohan whispered.  
  
  
Gotella shrugged, paying little attention.  
  
  
"All right, choose one of these three doors," Chichi instructed Goku.  
  
  
"Uh...THAT one," he pointed to door number two. It was pink and had a white flower painted on it.  
  
  
"Ok," Chichi opened the door and pulled out a sayaman costume. "Here's your prize."  
  
  
Goku took the costume, holding it away from him with disgust. "THIS??? But I thought I got to keep the door. Isn't it a door prize?"  
  
  
"That mean you keep whatever's BEHIND the door!" Chichi rolled her eyes, sauntering out of the room. "Oh, and by the way, I will be GREATLY insulted and be-head you if you don't wear that costume for the remainder of the evening."  
  
  
"Yikes!" Goku raced to the bathroom to change. It wouldn't be that much longer and then he could get out of the rediculous thing. At least he would get to play with the balls now!  
  
  
Quickly he went back into the main room where everybody was already having fun without him.  
  
  
"Hey guys! Can I play with that one?" he pointed at a clear blow-up ball with purple stars all over it.  
  
  
"Sorry, that one's already taken. This is the last one we have left," some lady handed him a used bee-bee.  
  
  
Goku looked at it with disapointment. "This doesn't look like much fun..." He tried for a few minutes to play with the bee-bee, but it was dented and wouldn't even ROLL right. Finally he just gave up and decided to go home. Vegeta would be disapointed, but he didn't want to be stuck in his jester costume for the rest of his life...even though he wasn't wearing IT right now.  
  
  
"Here you go, miss. I'm returning the bee-bee now. Hey, would you happen to know what time it is?"  
  
  
"It's two minutes past mid-night, sir," the woman answered.  
  
  
"PAST midnight?! Are you SURE that keep the RIGHT time?!"  
  
  
"I'll have you know, this watch is set according to the royal clock!" the woman was indignant.  
  
  
"Oh no!" Goku paniced. He ran outside, but his pinto had turned back into a coat hanger, so he slowly started for home. To top it off, it began pouring and he was being covered in mud. Suddenly he realised something. He was still wearing the SAYAMAN costume! Why hadn't it changed back into the JESTER costume???  
  
  
Suddenly Vegeta appeared, arms crossed and normal attire. He wore a smirk. "Whatever you were wearing at mid-night...that you shall be wearing FOREVER!" He laughed evilly then vanished.  
  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Goku screamed.  
~  
  
  
"Wake up!" Chichi slapped her husband. "You're screaming!"  
  
  
Goku sat up, confused for a moment, then grinned, rubbing the back of his head. "Boy... what a STRANGE dream! I think Bulma spiked that cake!"  
  
  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Cinderella and I do not own Pinocchio (although I wish I did!). And of COURSE, I don't own DBZ either!  
  
A/N: I DO have a definite order to this story now and PROFESSOR BRIEFS is next, followed by MARRON. And there WILL be a dream of Vegeta too, but it's last because he DIDN'T eat the cake... Thanks for the reviews everyone! 


	5. Professor Briefs

CASE #4: PROFESSOR BRIEFS  
  
  
Professor Briefs grumbled, turning over in bed and clutched his pillow.  
  
  
~  
"Ugh, ugh!" the room was filled with the grunts of all the cave men as professor Briefs walked to the front of the room, carrying with pride the wheel he'd invented.  
  
  
"Attention! May I have your attention please?" he announced across the room. There was no response. "Uh...Quiet!" he called.  
  
  
All voices stopped and looked at him.  
  
  
Professor Briefs cleared his throat. "Now let's see...what is it I was gonna say? Oh yes! I have invented something that will greatly improve our society! We will be able to carry larger loads, transport ourselves, and travel with ease using it. May I present to you...the wheel!" he held up the invention for all to see.  
  
  
The only sound was a few crickets chirping. All eyes were wide. Then the cave men began looking at each other and whispering. When they looked back they were all scowling.  
  
  
Professor Briefs' eyes widened, surprised. He hid behind the wheel as rotten tomatos were tossed at him. "Wait! The invention is USEFUL! I SWEAR!"  
  
  
"Ugh, ugh...get him!" one of the cave-men pointed.  
  
  
"No, don't!" Professor Briefs backed away and started running as the group began chasing after him.  
  
  
"Ooga, ooga, pizza tray!" one of them called with excitement.  
  
  
The group turned and stared for a moment, then started cheering.  
  
  
"Pizza tray? No, no, it's a wheel! We make three of them and then we can travel and carry heavy loads...," Professor Briefs argued.  
  
  
Everyone looked at him blankly. Then one of them came out carrying the wheel, a pizza on top of it. "Pizza wheel!" he shouted happily.  
  
  
"Ooga, ooga, yeah!!" everyone cheered.  
~  
  
  
"No...no pizza...no pizza," Professor Briefs shook his head.  
  
  
"Wake up, dear, you're talking in your sleep again," Mrs. Briefs smacked her husband, then turned on her side, away from him.  
  
  
Professor Briefs grumbled and went back to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
I know this is a short one and not one of the better ones, which is why if you stay turned I'll have MARRON up in an hour or two. Hers will be a little longer and THEN, we have GOTEN, who will be about the length of Goku. I've got them all planned out and ordered so that you get short, medium, long for awhile (except I have more short than medium and more medium than long, so...it'll work out for a little while...) But keep reading! Some will be funnier than others. (I hope...) And I'll continue giving you the next two at a time at the end of each story.  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews everyone! Humor isn't my primary genre, but I basically just write whatever ideas come to me, so...here's a series of HUMOR! 


	6. Marron

Warning: It's helpful for this dream if you're semi-familiar with the show, Muppet Babies. Even if you just know the muppets it makes more sense... Otherwise...it's probably STILL funny.  
  
  
CASE #5: MARRON  
  
  
"Muppet babies, they'll make your dreams come true...muppet babies...," Marron sang wearily in her sleep, drooling.  
  
  
~  
"So...Marron...you wanna...go to dinner next week?" baby gonzo scooted next to the young blond.  
  
  
"Huh?" Marron looked at him, blinking a few times.  
  
  
"GONZO!" Mrs. Piggy slapped the back of his head. "You're gonna scare our guest away! Now," her voice was suddenly much sweeter as she sat down on the other side of Marron. "how would you like to stay with us for awhile? You can sleep in MY crib. GONZO has to sleep in the OTHER one, so...he wont bother you..."  
  
  
"Ok!" Marron shouted happily. "Where's Kermit?" she looked around.  
  
  
Piggy looked at her suspiciously. "Why do you ask about HIM? You KNOW he has a girlfriend already, right...?"  
  
  
"He's my second favorite! Right after you," Marron smiled.  
  
  
"Really? I'M your favorite muppet baby? Well, of course! I'M the cutest!" Piggy giggled. "Hey guys! Come meet Marron!"  
  
  
"Hi Marron!" Kermit was the first to come over. "What brings you here?"  
  
  
"I don't know. I just opened my eyes and this is where I am now," Marron's voice cracked.  
  
  
"Huh...that's strange...," Fozzy quizically nibbled a finger.  
  
  
"Maybe she's IMAGINING she's here with us," Ralph (I'm pretty sure that's the dog's name...right???) commented.  
  
  
"Hi kids...oh, who is this?" the green and white stockings of an old lady walked into the room.  
  
  
"Hi nanny!" everyone greeted her.   
  
  
"This is our new friend, Marron!" Skeeter explained.  
  
  
"Oh! Hi, Marron. Where did you come from?"  
  
  
"I don't know!" Marron squeeled happily.  
  
  
"Well...that's ok. You can just stay with us until we find out then."  
  
  
"I said she can sleep in MY crib, nanny!" Piggy proudly announced.  
  
  
"That was nice of you, Piggy!" nanny smiled, then left the room. (interesting how she could smile even though she has no face...for those of you that have SEEN this show...)  
  
  
"We were just about to imagine ourselves on an adventure. Do you want to come?" Kermit offered.  
  
  
"Sure!" Marron clapped her hands.  
  
  
"We're going to find the carebears!" Fozzy nodded. "And I'm going to tell them my new joke! Walka, walka, walka!"  
  
  
"NO!" all the others quickly interupted.  
  
  
"Aw, but why not?" Fozzy pouted.  
  
  
"They're the CARE bears, not the DEAF bears! And we DON'T want to make them the HATE bears," Skeeter crossed her arms, turning away.  
  
  
"But this one's really funny...hey...wait for me...," Fozzy chased after the group.  
  
  
"I think we should all split up. Then we'll find them faster," Scooter suggested.  
  
  
"Why are we looking for them again?" Gonzo asked.  
  
  
"So they can CARE Beeker back to life. Remember? He got blown up in the lab last week," Kermit reminded him.  
  
  
"Oh yeah!" Gonzo broke off with Animal in the search.  
  
  
"Hey, looky!" Marron pointed.  
  
  
Piggy and Kermit turned and noticed one of the care-bear cousins a little ways off.  
  
  
"Hey there!" Kermit called to him. "We need your help!"  
  
  
"Hi! What are such young ones doing out today? Shouldn't you be in the nursery...? Wait...you aren't cousins...and you aren't care bears...," the big lion with the musical note on his belly looked them over quizically.  
  
  
"No, we're from a DIFFERENT nursery. We need to find a whole bunch of the care bears and some of you cousins so we can care our friend back to life. He got blown up last week," Kermit explained.  
  
  
"Oh, I see!" he let out a loud roar and a whole bunch of care bears and cousins started running over. "This is a tough case, but I'm SURE we can help! Follow me."  
  
  
All the muppet babies, and Marron, followed after the large crowd of bears and animal cousins.  
  
  
"Now, everybody, gather in a circle and hold hands," a purple bear with a big heart on its stomach called. "Think of your friend and follow along with me... we care, we care, we care...," the group of bears began chanting.  
  
  
The muppet babies shrugged and did the same.  
  
  
"We care! We care!" Marron joined in with pep. "Boy this is FUN!" she exclaimed.  
  
  
Suddenly everybody stopped and glared at her.  
  
  
"Well that's just great. Now our concentration is broken and it'll take us at LEAST a week to get it back," the lion cousin sighed. "Oh well. Come back next week. Maybe we can help then."  
  
  
All the care bears and cousins scattered off to their various jobs while the muppets turned angrily toward Marron.  
  
  
"Thanks a lot, Marron! Now Beeker is gonna stay in BITS for another week!" Piggy shouter.  
  
  
"But it was an accident...," tears sprang to the little blond's eyes.  
  
  
"You're not our friend anymore!" Skeeter crossed her arms and turned her back.  
  
  
"Sorry, but... you'll have to share someone else's crib," Kermit shrugged and followed after the others as they started leaving.  
~  
  
  
"WAHHHHHHHH!" Marrons's crying woke both her parents.  
  
  
"What is it sweety?" Krillin was the first one by her side.  
  
  
"The muppet babies kicked me out of their group! WAHHHHH!!!"  
  
  
"Why did they do THAT?" Krillin asked sympathetically.  
  
  
"Because I accidently broke the care bears' concentration," she sniffled.  
  
  
"You're WAY too good for THEM, Marron," 18 stood at the door, leaning against the frame with folded arms. "Don't worry. In the morning mommy and daddy will blast them for you."  
  
  
"Yeeeaaaahhhh!" Marron clapped.  
  
  
"Now go back to sleep, little one," 18 and Krillin retreated back to their room.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Next up GOTEN and then... CHICHI  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Care Bears or Muppet Babies. (or DBZ, but I said THAT to BEGIN with...) 


	7. Goten

CASE #6: GOTEN  
  
  
Goten cluched his pillow, drooling on it while he happily licked his hand, giggled, and then licked some more.  
  
  
~  
Once Goten was finished with his lollipop, he waddled into the kitchen, and squeaked a few times at his mother.  
  
  
Chichi turned away from the pile of dishes she was cleaning and looked down at the young bright yellow rubber ducky with Goten hair and smiled. "Oh hi, Goten. Did you want something?"  
  
  
Goten squeaked again.  
  
  
"But honey, you already ate ten lollipops, three bins of ice cream, and two cakes. I'm sorry, but too much dessert isn't good for my little ducky," she pinched his cheek.  
  
  
Goten's orange bill formed itself into a frown and he glared at her.  
  
  
"Now Goten, don't you go taking any attitude with me, young mallard!"  
  
  
Goten waddled back to his room, sulking.  
  
  
"What's the matter, Goten?" Gohan noticed his little brother.  
  
  
Goten looked up at the green gumby sitting on the bed across from him and squeaked.  
  
  
Gohan laughed. "Oh well, it's not that big a deal, bro. Don't worry about food. Why don't you go take a bubble bath? After all...that's what you were made for..."  
  
  
Goten jumped up, excited by the idea, but paused and looked back to his brother with a few irritated squeaks and a glare.  
  
  
"Oh yeah...I forgot you don't have hands. But it's ok. I'll draw the water FOR you..."  
  
  
Goten squeaked.  
  
  
"I know, I know, but I DO have thumbs," Gohan reminded him.  
  
  
Goten shrugged and waddled off after his brother.  
  
  
Once the water was drawn, and Gohan was out of the room, Goten had a wonderful time splashing in the bubbles and squeaking the tune of "rubber ducky, you're the one". He stopped, startled when the lights flickered off and a scream was heard. Then they came back on mysteriously. Curious, he popped out of the tub and waddled into the other room to see what had happened. What he saw broke his squeaker--literally! There, in the middle of the room was his gumby brother, with a pencil sticking out of his back!  
  
  
Chichi gasped in horror at the sight and began screaming as she tried to wake her oldest child. Tear formed in Goten's eyes and fell (or were they drips from the bath water....either way...), and he waddled as fast as he could out of the house, then turned super ducky and flew over to Capsule Corp., landing in the room of his best friend.  
  
  
Trunks was almost startled to see the hyperventilating duck, trying to speak to him. however, his squeaker was broken now so nothing was coming out. Obviously he was upset, because his rubber cheeks had water flooding down them. (Of course...he also had a water spout on the top of his head...)  
  
  
"Goten, what is it?" he tried to discern what was wrong with his friend. "Wait, no...this isn't working. I grant you the power to speak."  
  
  
Goten's eyes went: O_o "What??? You can't do that, it won't work....wait a minute... I'm talking! It worked, it worked!"  
  
  
"Of COURSE it worked! When you're the son of the Prince of all Sayains, you can do anything you WANT!" Trunks crossed his paws arrogantly. "Now, WHAT is wrong?"  
  
  
Goten began breathing heavily again as he stared at his best friend, the loyal golden retriever with purple hair that he was... "I was just taking a leisurely bubble bath and then the lights flickered and when I came out, Gohan was in the middle of the room with a pencil in his back! He's DEAD, Trunks!" Goten began bawling once again.  
  
  
"Hey, it's ok, Goten...I'm sure we can wish him back later. Don't worry, you and I will get to the bottom of this...," Trunks paused as the lights flickered and another scream was heard.  
  
  
Panicked, both children looked at each other then ran and waddled down the stairs to find Krillin laying face down on the couch with a wrench next to it. Both of them gasped.  
  
  
"Wait a minute...what's Krillin doing here?" Goten asked with confusion.  
  
  
Trunks shrugged, examining the body and then turning back to his friend. "I don't know, but he's certainly dead."  
  
  
"At least there's no mystery..."  
  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
  
"Well, he was killed in the lounge, with the wrench...oh wait...but we don't know WHO. Never mind..."  
  
  
Trunks smacked him upside the head and then went super puppy. "Come on, Goten, WE'RE going to get to the bottom of this!"  
  
  
"But how?" Goten asked.  
  
  
"Didn't I TELL you already? When you're the son of the prince of all Sayains, you can do whatever you WANT!!!"  
  
  
"Oh...," Goten didn't get it. He too went super and flew off beside his friend.  
  
  
Neither of them had any idea where they were going, but then again...Goten never questioned Trunks on these things. He always seemed to know what he as doing. "When are we going to be there?"  
  
  
"I don't know," Trunks answered.  
  
  
"Why not?"  
  
  
"Because I don't know where we're going."  
  
  
"WHAT?!" Goten stopped flying. "You don't know where we're going??"  
  
  
"No, but why SHOULD I? when I decide the mystery is solved, then it'll BE solved. Remember, when you're the..."  
  
  
"I know, I know!" Goten interrupted.  
  
  
Suddenly the moon flickered and a scream was heard.  
  
  
"All right! Our next victim!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
  
"That's not a GOOD thing, Trunks," Goten flew after his friend.  
  
  
"Look, it's 18," Trunks examined the woman, face down, drowned in a mud puddle.  
  
  
"Hey look at this, I found a clue! Duck prints on the back of her shirt!" Trunks pointed, then looked at his friend. "Goten, is somebody in your family a murderer?"  
  
  
Goten scowled. "I'm the only duck in my family, Trunks, you know that!"  
  
  
Trunks shrugged. "Maybe you had a distant uncle or something... Come on, let's fly her home and examine her!" Trunks grabbed 18 around the waist and flew back to Capsule Corp with her.  
  
  
"I need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back," Goten waddled out of the room. No sooner had he finished then another flicker and another scream. "Oh no...Trunks!" he was shocked to see his best friend lifeless on the floor, a single black hair on his back. He gasped.  
  
  
"All right, duck, you're DEAD!" Vegeta glared, his eyes red with rage.  
  
  
"What, ME?! What'd I do?" Goten backed away nervously.  
  
  
"Don't play innocent you retarded child's play thing! You killed him, I SAW you!" Vegeta began chasing him.  
  
  
Goten screamed and took to the air. "But there has to be a mistake! I was using the bathroom..."  
  
  
"Yeah RIGHT!" Vegeta threw blasts at him, miraculously missing every time.  
  
  
Goten picked up the pace. "Maybe it was someone that just looked like me!"  
  
  
"Yes, I'm sure there are a MILLION rubber duckies with uncombed black hair running around the city!" Vegeta turned super so he could fly faster.  
  
  
Quickly Goten darted behind his father, having reached his house.  
  
  
"What's going on here?" Goku noticed the tension between Vegeta and Goten.  
  
  
"Out my way, clown!" Vegeta spat.  
  
  
"Hey, don't make fun on my day job...I make a lot of money doing this, you know...," Goku put one hand on his hip, glaring.  
  
  
Vegeta threw a blast at Goten, but he dodged it. The thing just barely missed Goku.  
  
  
"Wow! Cool it! What was THAT for?"  
  
  
"That plastic bath toy killed Trunks!"  
  
  
"I did NOT!" Goten argued. "No, not again!" he screeched as the sky flickered and then Goku lay dead on the ground.  
  
  
Vegeta looked at the body with shock. "You killed Kakarot!"  
  
  
"I DIDN'T!"  
  
  
"You DID! I was standing right here!" Vegeta began chasing him again.  
  
  
Goten ran into the house and straight into his mother. She was glaring at him angrily, one hand on her hip.  
  
  
"Mom? What's wrong?" Goten asked nervously.  
  
  
"How COULD you Goten! You were supposed tom be my little angel!"  
  
  
"What? What did I do?" Goten asked with confusion.  
  
  
"You killed Gohan! I just watched the security camera!"  
  
  
Goten's beak dropped. "But Mom...I didn't!"  
  
  
"He killed Trunks and Kakarot too!" Vegeta added.  
  
  
"And 18 and Krillin," Trunks' outline appeared in the room.  
  
  
"I didn't, no, I didn't! It was somebody else! It was...TRUNKS! Trunks killed them! HE'S the one that's been controlling everything from the very START!"  
  
  
Trunks' outline snickered. Vegeta growled. "How could you even THINK of pinning this on a dead person!"  
  
  
"It was him, I SWEAR!" Goten backed away from the advancements of Vegeta and Chichi.  
~  
  
  
"It was Trunks...I didn't do it...it was Trunks...," Goten tossed and turned in his sleep.  
  
  
"Wake up, little bro," Gohan gave his brother a shove. "You're having a nightmare."  
  
  
Goten sat up and gasped. He looked at Gohan, blinked and threw his arms around him. "You're alive!"  
  
  
"Uh...yeah...," Gohan raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
"I dreamt that Trunks killed you, only everybody thought it was me..."  
  
  
"Ok...whatever. Just go back to sleep," Gohan turned over.  
  
  
Goten sighed, sitting back on his own bed with a scowl. "Son of a prince...big deal...," he muttered, closing his eyes once again.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
I don't own gumby, or the game, Clue.  
Next up CHICHI and then MASTER ROSHI 


	8. Chichi

CASE #7: CHICHI  
  
  
~  
"Chichi long stocking is coming into your town...that bright-eyes, strange dressed girl, you oughta know, is coming into you world...," Chichi sang happily as she did loops in the air.  
  
  
Her long black hair was in two braids, sticking out from either side of her head. She had on a tattered dress with large pockets and many patches, as well as a pair of old, colored high-top shoes. In one of her pockets was a frying pan.  
  
  
"Hi!" she waved happily, descending in front of little Trunks, Goten, and Marron.  
  
  
Trunks raised one eye-brow at her with disgust. "Who are YOU?"  
  
  
"I'm Chichi long stocking!" Chichi answered with WAY too much energy.  
  
  
"I'm Marron! Wow! You can fly?!" the young child was ecstatic.  
  
  
"Yep! I sure can!" Chichi giggled.  
  
  
"Big deal, so can I," Trunks rolled his eyes, folding his arms.  
  
  
"Somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed...," Chichi winked with a smile.  
  
  
"And SOMEBODY crawled out of the dump," Trunks eyed the odd woman.  
  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, her frying pan came crashing down on his head. Trunks hopped around in a crouched possition, holding his sore head. "Ow, ow, ow!"  
  
  
"So! How would YOU two like to come with me to the mountain of magical monster?" Chichi was peepy as ever while she refastened her frying pan in her pocket.  
  
  
"Sure! Sounds cool!" Goten agreed.  
  
  
"All right! Come on then!" Chichi and Goten each took one of Marron's hands, then escaped into the sky.  
  
  
The trip only took a few minutes, and then they were there. Chichi immediately began happily hitting the monsters with her frying pan. Goten started blasting them and Marron just watched. After a little while Goten decided to go supersayain. Chichi turned, wide-eyed, then began hitting HIM with the frying pan.  
  
  
"Wait! Ow! Stop! Ow! it's ME!" Goten cried between blows.  
  
  
"Die, monster, die!" Chichi screeched.  
~  
  
  
"Whew!" Chichi sat up. "Not THAT was a nightmare! Oh...my poor little Goten!" she tip-toed into the room her sons shared and kissed her youngest on the forehead.  
  
  
Goten's eyes opened half way and he gave her a small smile. "Hi mom."  
  
  
"I'm sorry sweety...you're not a monster," Chichi smiled, then left the room.  
  
  
"Huh?" Goten watched her go with confusion. "Ok," he shrugged and immediately fell back asleep, snorring.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
I don't own Pipi-long-stocking.  
Next up MASTER ROSHI and then EIGHTEEN 


	9. Master Roshi

CASE #8: MASTER ROSHI  
  
  
~  
Something felt funny as Master Roshi slowly opened his eyes. He looked around, noticing he was in a large metal room with white walls. There were strange men walking around, all grey, and all looking exactly alike.  
  
  
'Hmm, where could I be?' he thought to himself, trying to stay. But something was wrong. he couldn't move. In fact...he couldn't even see his body. It seemed like he was floating in some sort of water.  
  
  
"What's going on here?" he said aloud.  
  
  
One of the grey creature wlked over to him and blinked a few times before answering. "You are on the planet of Bore. We revived you after an attack on the planet Earth. We saved your head, bu the rest of your body was destroyed.  
  
  
"WHAT?! I have no BODY!" Master Roshi exclaimed. "But how will I ever...uh...," he let out a sigh. "I still have my head?"  
  
  
The grey creature nodded.  
  
  
"Then that means my lips are still intact?"  
  
  
"I am not familiar with that term."  
  
  
"LIPS! The red things on my face...my mouth? Do you know what a mouth is? You MUST! You're talking with one!"  
  
  
"Oh. Confirmed. Yes, your lips are still intact."  
  
  
Master Roshi sighed in relief. "Thank goodness! So...I'm just a head. Will you be creating me a new body?"  
  
  
"Yes. It will be just as our bodies are."  
  
  
"Like yours, huh?" Roshi eyed the odd looking man, not particularly happy with the idea. But, it would have to do. Being able to MOVE was certainly a plus.  
  
  
"Excuse us, we will return shortly," the alien and all it's counterparts left the room.  
  
  
For the first time Master Roshi got a good look at everything. There was absolutely NO color anywhere. EVERYTHING was black, white, or some shade of grey. It made for some VERY boring scenery. He looked back to the door as another, or perhaps the same, alien walked in.  
  
  
"So, will I be returned to Earth?"  
  
  
"No. The entirel universe has been attacked. Earth was destroyed. ALL planets, except this one were detroyed.  
  
  
"Oh, so I'm stuck here then," Roshi didn't like that thought at all. "How about girls? Can you send in some girls to talk to me while you get to making my new body."  
  
  
"I do not know this term."  
  
  
"Girls? you don't know what GIRLS are? Uh...women...females..."  
  
  
"I don't know these terms either."  
  
  
Master Roshi blinked, growing irritated. "The OPPOSITE SEX?! ...How do you reproduce?!"  
  
  
"Cloning," the alien stated simply.  
  
  
"WHAT?!" Master Roshi practically blew his top. "Are you saying EVERYONE on this entire planet is a CLONE? And they ALL look just like YOU?!!"  
  
  
"Of course," the alien was almost surprised by his lack of knowledge.  
  
  
"...And there are NO, absolutely NO other planets left in the UNIVERSE?"  
  
  
"None."  
  
  
Master Roshi's face went pale and he blinked a time or two. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
~  
  
  
Master Roshi woke up screaming and sweating. His eyes darted around the room and then his heart rate slowed as he realised he was still in his same old room in the Kame House.  
  
  
"Oh, thank GOODNESS!" he sighed. "That Bulma and her stupid cheesecakes!" he growled, digging around under his matress and pulling out some magazines to relax himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Next up EIGHTEEN and then BULMA 


	10. Eighteen

CASE #9: EIGHTEEN  
  
  
~  
"Hey! Are you gonna get in here and eat dinner or WHAT?" Eighteen called from the kitchen.  
  
  
"Hold your horses! I'm COMING!" her husband shouted back.  
  
  
"Hey mommy, hey mommy...can I go to the park after dinner?"  
  
  
Eighteen smirked, reaching up and patting Goku's head. "If you're a good boy, then yes. Mommy will take you to the park."  
  
  
"Can daddy come too?" Goku asked, his face covered with hopeful excitement.  
  
  
Eighteen's eyes narrowed a little bit. "We'll see, dear. Now go sit down at the table."  
  
  
Goku skipped over to the table, then began sulking as he looked at his chair. "My booster seat is gone..."  
  
  
"Goku, dear, you're bigger than mommy and daddy. You don't NEED a booster seat."  
  
  
"But all my friends have them...," he complained.  
  
  
Eighteen put a hand on her hip. "Do you want to go to the park or NOT? All your FRIENDS are ten times SMALLER than you."  
  
  
Goku sat down at the table, resting his face in his hands with a pathetic look. "Mommy? Why am I different?"  
  
  
"Because, sweety, you're an alien."  
  
  
"Oh. Well do I HAVE to be so tall?"  
  
  
"It's the way things are, DEAL with it," Eighteen's voice was low as she clenched her teeth. "TRUNKS! Dinner is ready NOW!"  
  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you I'm COMING!!!!" Trunks stormed into the room.  
  
  
Eighteen stared down at her small, purple-haired husband with irritation. Trunks stared back, all his chibi features hardened and his hands on his hips.  
  
  
"Daddy, daddy! Mommy said if I'm good during dinner, she'll take us to the park!" Goku exclaimed.  
  
  
Trunks face brightened. "Really?" Quickly he masked it over with a non-chalant attitude. "That's nice, son."  
  
  
Trunks opened the cupboard and pulled out a large pot, then proceeded to place it on his seat and sit on it.  
  
  
"Hey!" Goku whined. "That's MY booster seat!" he pouted.  
  
  
"Hush, Goku, daddy needs it more than you."  
  
  
Trunks glared at the oversized son of his. It was funny to think about how it had happened, since he was only eight and his son, Goku, was something like...40. Then again...he'd seen "Mork and Mindy" a time or two, so he just shrugged it off.  
  
  
"All right, you two. Eat your dinner and let's have some peace, or neither of you are going to the park."  
  
  
"Why would I WANT to go to the park, woman?" Trunks sneered at eighteen  
  
  
Eighteen narrowed her eyes. "Well, DEAR, if you recall the World Martial Arts Championship, I would have BEAT you, if it hadn't been discovered you were cheating and if you hadn't flew away."  
  
  
"That's rediculous! Me and Goten could have wone EASY!' Trunks stood. His standing appearance was FAR from intimidating. Especially considering his head was barely higher than the table.  
  
  
"Oh yeah? You want a re-match? Right here and now!" Eighteen challenged.  
  
  
"Fine! Here Goten!" Trunks called.  
  
  
A giant saint bernard dog with an orange gi and dark blue shirt came trotting into the room, waging his tail.  
  
  
"Good Goten," Trunks patted the dog on the head and climbed onto his back.  
  
  
"Oh boy! Moomy against daddy and Goten!" Goku clapped, following the group outside to watch.  
  
  
Eighteen got into stance, as did Trunks and the giant saint bernard, who was now standing in a relatively upright possition with Trunks on its "shoulders". The two flew at each other and after a few kicks and punches, none-making contact, Goten landing a hard slap with his viciously wagging tail. Trunks was quick to flip his hair around and nail Eighteen before she recovered.  
  
  
Trunks smirked, his arms folded as he stared at his wife. Eighteen glared, partially sitting up. "Can life get any worse? Being beat by your eight year old husband and a dog?"  
~  
  
  
Eighteen sat up, sweating, with a look mixed between digust, horror, and indignace. "Oh...god. I am NEVER eating at Bulma's AGAIN," she stated, laying back down and staring at the ceiling, the same look never leaving her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Next up BULMA and then MRS BRIEFS.  
It might take me a little longer to get the new chapters of this up. I'm working more this week and have a LOT to do. Plus, Bulma's dream is going to be the longest of all of them. I MIGHT be able to get it done tomorrow, but I don't guarantee it. And after hers it'll take a bit of time to get to the others, I think. We'll see. I've got a LOT of stories going, too much work, and this is my last week housesitting and giving the diabetic cat its two shots. (Thank GOODNESS!! I'm so SICK of giving two shots, twleve hours apart to a lonely cat! Would you even believe...I'm not even KIDDING about this???!!!) 


End file.
